Aquarius
by LoxtonLegend
Summary: A romance based off of the Overwatch League All Star Skins.
1. Chapter 1

[Quick Synopsis] This is Aquarius, a fanfic I'm writing alongside Prowler. This is a lesbian romance (so if you don't like that crud, I'm not even sure what it is you're doing on this site) based off of the Overwatch League All-Stars skins. Unlike Prowler, this takes place in a completely different AU than canon Overwatch (In case that wasn't already obvious) though some original characters from Prowler may make an appearance. Also, while I'm writing both this and Prowler, I am hitting some hard points. A writer is not exactly something I want to be, but I started this and now I'm going to finish it. I'm going to make this story a bit quicker than Prowler, I don't want to spend too much time on it. Other than that, happy reading, and thank you.

Chapter 1-

It was the Atlantic sea, slightly east of Barafundle Bay in Wales. The sun was coming up, and beams of orange light began shining into the ocean. On the ocean floor of the area, not far beneath the surface, there laid a sunken ship, once sailed by pirates. It was made of fine wood, though rotting away, and had its stern, mast, and even a crows nest still attached, though all sails and flags had been completely eroded away, the ship had been explored time and time again by scuba divers, though those tours had gone out of business long ago. However, what may not a single human knew to that day was that the ship was now made a home, not to fish, but to merpeople.

A bright beam of sun had shone into a window of what was once the captain's quarters. The beam hit the eye of a merwoman, a merwoman named Angela. Unlike common folk tales, these merpeople had no fins, they had feet and legs, just like a human, but they had the water as a habitat, as well as unique abilities. Angela had raised out of her bed made of sea sponges on the floor, took off her seaweed blanket, and spread her mighty Valkyrie wings through the water as she stretched. She looked out the window and adored the sunlight. She got up and swam with her wings out the door and below the deck into the crew quarters of the ship, her purple hair and dress flowing as they did. There were three sleeping merpeople in the room, all on sea sponge beds and seaweed blankets as well, except they were in the bunks that had survived the years.

"Alright everyone, get up!" Angela said with a clap of her hands and a Swiss accent. There wasn't anything needing done, she just knew that if she didn't get them up now, they wouldn't ever get out of bed. It was for health reasons.

The first to get up was a merman named Lucio. He had a helmet of green flames (watery flames of course) and a visor and rollerblades he used to skate across the ocean floor and walls.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." He said with a yawn and a Brazilian accent. He got out of bed and skated out of the room.

Next was a merman, or mer-ninja rather, covered in orange flames and ninja armor from the depths of the volcanoes of Japan. His name was Genji.

"Morning Angela." Said Genji with a Japanese accent. He got up, grabbed his sword from off the floor, and followed Lucio.

"And you too miss." Said Angela at a body that was under a horde of kelp. It just let out a groan.

"Come on Lena, I won't let you stay in bed all day, no matter how tired you are." The body just let out another groan. "Lena? Are you feeling ok?" She pulled off the seaweed blanket and saw Lena, a frowning mermaid in periwinkle garb and a head of glowing bright blue flames and a visor of the same color.

"Lena, what's wrong? you're never this pouty."

Just then, under Lena's bed, a small Seal named Puppers woke up. He was gray and happy to be awake, despite only having one eye, and a scratch mark where the other one was. It swam next to Lena where she put her arm around him.

"I don't know…" she said in a British accent. "It's just…different day, same ocean, that's all."

"I see… well, don't worry, once you reach my age, you'll have seen your fair share of adventure." This didn't change Lena's attitude. "Well… I guess if you don't get out a bed, there's nothing between Lucio and your biscuits." This triggered Lena and she swam out of the room at near the speed of light, leaving Puppers and Angela behind. (This was an ability she had unlike the others that they called Blinking.)

Lena blinked over to the cargo hold, where the other two were eating bundles of kelp, harvested not too far from the ship. She grabbed one out of a crate and started munching on it, staring at Lucio with a bit of suspicion. The only thing that she loved with a fiery passion was her collection of biscuits dropped into the ocean that she collects, only eating the sweet taste of them on special occasions. But she constantly had to keep hiding them from Lucio. Angela And Puppers swam into the room.

"Morning." She said, swimming to the crate. She grabbed out a bundle of kelp and opened a wooden box of sea snails on the counter and gave one to Puppers to eat. Then Angela gave them the morning agenda. "So… I may or may not have found an octopus last night…"

Everybody immediately focused their attention on her. Octopi were among the highest form of entertainment, them being able to change form and color, it was much to the merpeople's enjoyment, seeing what they could do with it. "What, where? Where is it?" Asked seemingly everybody. "In the brig." Angela watched as everybody left her alone in the room in a near instant, even Puppers was gone. "Thanks Angela." They all yelled from across the hall.

They went down to the brig and saw an octopus tied up in some kelp. While seaweed and kelp were technically food for the merpeople, they were pretty malleable and common, so using some of it to make blankets, rope, and other things.

"Ok, so what should we do with this?" Asked Genji. "Ooh, nobody will be at the beach this time of day, let's go to the surface and play some keep-me-up." Said Lena. "Great idea, I'll go tell Angela, meet you up there."

Lucio swam back to the cargo hold. "Yo Angela. We'll be playing keep-me-up on the surface." He said.

Angela was a bit worried but went through with it. "Ok, you know the rules: Stay away from Sharks, Sirens, and stay out of sight of humans."

"Understood." He said. Lucio swam up to the surface to catch up to the other three, while Angela left to harvest kelp in the area.

The three merpeople and Puppers were all on the surface, only a short way to the beach with nobody on it. The point of keep-me-up was to keep the octopus in a ball form and bouncing up in the air. It may seem kind of boring, but with the rarity of finding an octopus combined with the timing of nobody on the shore, it was a rare treat. They all started bumping the octopus ball in the air. It was all good fun. They were able to get up to 700 bumps when working together. Then out of sheer excitement, Lena bounced out of the water six feet (not uncommon for merpeople) and bounced the ball so far, it landed on the shore.

"Lena!" Yelled Genji.

"Don't worry, I got it." Said Lena as she started swimming toward shore. The others followed.

She got close enough to the shore to the point where she was standing on the sand. She got ready and then made a dash for the octopus onto the sand. It was a good 100 meter dash toward it.

She picked up the ball "I got it." She yelled.

She started walking back out to the ocean.

"Hurry up Lena." Yelled Lucio.

Almost immediately, Lena tripped and fell to the floor while screaming in pain. She looked at her left foot. It was crippling up like a crushed soda can. She couldn't feel anything but pain in it.

"Lena!" The two other boys yelled.

"Help!" She yelled as the other foot began to cripple.

They ran onto the shore and pulled her back into the ocean. Once she got back in, her feet bulged back to normal.

This is what they called crippling, when merpeople went on land without water, they began to dry up and wrinkle, eventually leading to death.

"Lena, you need to be more careful." Said Lucio.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"It's fine, it's fine. We were just scared that you could've…well…" Said Genji. Lena knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah." Lena said, breathing deeply.

Puppers rolled the octopus back into the ocean.

"Are you going to tell Angela?" Asked Lena. The two looked at each other.

"I won't if you won't." Said Genji.

"Sure…for a biscuit." Said Lucio.

"Oh for the love… fine." Said Lena.

"So…do we want to keep playing?" Asked Lucio.

"You two play, let me catch my breath." Said Lena. She swam over to a rock that she laid her back against, facing out into the ocean.

After watching the other three do a couple bounces, she heard something. She looked over the rock and saw a red pickup truck driving onto the beach.

"Guys, human!" She yelled.

The boys saw and immediately swam behind the rock. They all peeked up over the rock with Lena. The car door opened and a young woman with long red hair got out of the truck, in shorts and a T-Shirt, tucked up to show a bit of her stomach, and sunglasses.

"Wow. She's kind of…" Lena was feeling a bit strange. "Pretty."

The woman pulled out a lawn chair out of the trunk of the truck and laid it down.

"Lena?" Asked Genji.

"What?"

"Your face is a bit red"

"What? No it's not."

"Do you need to get out of the sun?"

"No I'm fine."

The woman then pulled out some sunblock, squirted some in her hand, and applied it to her skin. It seemed with every rub, Lena got redder.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Lucio.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Lucio and Genji looked at each other, they both knew it wasn't the sun that was turning her red.

"So, staring at humans I see?"

The three were startled and let out a yell when they heard Angela behind them.

"Oh, Angela, we were just…" Lena tried to come up with an excuse.

"Save it. I've got a couple bundles of kelp that need moving. Get on it." Said Angela with a rather firm tone. The three knew they were in trouble, they weren't even supposed to even be in range of a human's awareness.

"Yes ma'am." Said the three. Lucio went under, followed by Genji. Lena left a bit later so she could get one last glimpse at the human girl before going under.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The group finished up the kale farming and then got a lecture from Angela about why humans and merpeople don't intermingle. It's not like any of them paid attention, they all had heard the lecture before.

"Humans are dangerous…they take things that are unfamiliar to them and demonize them… They could kill us and feast on our meat, or trap us in an aquarium so they can earn money to have people look at us."

It was all familiar. Lucio instead was thinking about how Lena never got him a biscuit. Genji was thinking about how one time he held a jellyfish and felt immense, wondering if humans were any more or less dangerous. Lena was still thinking of the human girl. She couldn't get her out of her head. She wanted to be around her, even if Lena was in the sea and she was on the shore. She might've just crippled up her legs simply to be with her. Once Angela was done with her lecture, she dismissed the children to go do what they wanted, provided they stay away from the surface. She went to pick out some more sea snails for Puppers' food. Lucio and Genji took Puppers into a cave to see if the octopus they caught was a glowing one, though it wasn't, but that didn't really matter since they all naturally glowed in the dark. Lena though caught up with Angela.

"Oi Angela. Gotta second?"

"Oh yes. What's going on Lena?"

Angela stopped her snail picking to listen.

"Umm, I was wondering…" Lena paused kind of embarrassingly to ask. "You talked about that love thing a while back, what is it?"

"Ooh, love?" Angela kind of got jittery talking about it. "Love is when two merpeople like each other so much, they want to be with each other forever."

Lena was trying to wrap her head around it.

"You see Lena. There's family love, like we have. I love you, you love Genji and Lucio and Puppers. But then there's romantic love. When two people from different families want to be together because there's something more than just friendship there. Something there that you would purposely hurt yourself for them."

Lena then knew what she was feeling for the human girl.

"Why? Did you find a fancy merman somewhere?" Asked Angela.

"Oh, no, I mean…I was just wondering."

Angela knew Lena was hiding something.

"Well then… I should tell you love can be dangerous. Giving your love to somebody who wants to take it, abuse it. It's very risky business." She said.

"Ok, well, I'll be…finding the boys." Said Lena as she blinked away.

Angela watched as she swam and smiled. "Oh, what are we going to do with her Jack?"

Lena was swimming through the caves that Lucio, Genji and Puppers were going through, trying to catch up with them. She saw their glow and swam toward it. She saw them walking through the caves.

"Oi guys."

They looked back. "Oh, Lena…" Genji was talking when they heard a roar from up ahead.

"Was that a…" Lucio Said worryingly. They were all scared.

"A siren, let's go!" Said Lena. Just as they turned around, a long necked sea beast launched it's head out of the darkness and bit Lucio on the leg.

"Help!" He yelled as the siren pulled him back and started shaking him around.

"I got you." Genji pulled out his sword and swam after the beast. But it's head hit him out of the way and against the wall.

"I got it." Lena blinked toward the sword and grabbed it. It only took another blink to completely decapitate the beast. Lucio struggled free from it's jaws.

"I'll take that biscuit back now." Said Lena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The next morning, Lena arose early, she could hardly sleep with the thought of that human girl in her head. She was careful to not wake Angela up. She decided to try and get her chores done early so she could go back to the surface to find that human girl. She harvested her share of kelp and seaweed, planted some new stuff, swept the moss and mud off the decks of the ship, all before the other merpeople had finished breakfast.

"Lena?" Angela had saw her sweeping the decks early in the morning. It gave Lena a fright.

"Oh Angela! You scared me. I was just…you know… couldn't sleep so I decided to get my chores done early, you know?"

"I see. Well it looks great. Why don't you swim along, I'll have the boys do the rest."

"Ok." Lena swam out and about before Angela could even say goodbye.

She swam up to the surface at the same time as yesterday, and hid behind the same rock, hoping to catch a glimpse of the human girl again. She waited for several minutes when Puppers popped up out of the water beside.

"Puppers! You scared me." She grabbed Pupper closer and kept looking. Then she heard the familiar roar of the pickup truck, and its red paint job came rolling onto the beach. Once it parked, Lena was sure of it. The door opened and the same girl got out of the car. This time she had a bikini and no sunglasses. She was even prettier than Lena remembered. She got red again. She thought she was feeling the love that Angela was talking about. The woman pulled out a surfboard out of the trunk of the truck, and ran for the water. She was some surfer, and Lena had seen many of them in her day. For minutes, Lena just stared at the woman go back and forth on the waves. But as Lena was watching, the woman was surfing but hit a wipeout. She didn't surface for about half a minute. This was worrying Lena. She knew she was breaking the rules but she had to save her. She dove under the water and swam toward her, Puppers following. She saw her in the water, unconscious. She grabbed her and the board and took her back to shore. She was able to get to a spot that was wet enough that she wouldn't cripple, but dry enough that the woman could breath. Lena didn't know what to do. It's not like she knew CPR or anything. She checked for a heartbeat, there was one, good.

"Come on, wake up."

Lena looked over at the board she brought in. It had the name "Emily M." carved into it.

"Emily?"

A few seconds after, Emily started coughing.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive." Lena didn't even think that she was in contact with a human, but it didn't matter then.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think. I just can't open my eyes.

Emily's eyelids were flickering up and down.

"It's all blurry and bright."

"Shh, it's ok. You'll be alright"

"Who, who are you?"

"Me? My name's… my name's Lena."

"Lena? You saved me?"

"Yep."

Puppers nudged at Lena, it was time to go. If Emily got her sight back, Lena would have a bit of explaining to do to both her and Angela.

"Thank you. Thank you so mu…" Emily's sight came back to her as she noticed she was talking to the blue sky. She sat up and looked around the beach, there was nobody in sight.

"Lena?!" She yelled. Looking for an answer

"Lena?!"

Lena and Puppers hid behind the rock and watched her get up and get back into her truck and drive off, wondering what the heck happened. Lena and Puppers went under the water again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The next day was practically the same. Lena couldn't sleep so she did her chores and then told Angela she'd be spelunking, but actually swam up to the surface with Puppers. This made Angela a bit skeptical.

"So…do you know anything going on with Lena?" Angela Asked while they were eating kelp.

"Nope, she's just looking for adventure." Said Genji. He knew what she was doing but he thought it was best if Angela didn't know.

"Yep, same as all of us." Said Lucio. He didn't tell her in the hopes that he'd get a biscuit if he took Lena's side.

"…interesting."

This time, Lena went to the same rock at the same time with Puppers, but this time, the red pickup truck was already there. She could see her, Emily. She was walking back and forth along the beach, talking to herself.

"Oh, that voice, that name. Lena. Was she real? Was she a ghost? Was she an angel? Who the heck saved me, I need to know. Who the…what the…"

At this point Lena worried.

"Oh, so that's why you don't go talk to humans. You drive 'em mad." She said to herself, feeling so sorry for Emily

On the shore Emily was still talking to herself, trying to find whatever she thought Lena was. Then Emily heard a noise, like a dog arf, from her feet. She jumped at the noise, and saw a one eyed, small seal next to her.

"Bloody…you scared the jacks out of me." Said Emily.

Lena looked next to her and realized Puppers wasn't near her anymore. Lena panicked. "Puppers, Puppers, here boy." She whispered rather loudly. But Puppers just continued to arf at Emily and act cute and playful. "No, bad seal, come here!"

"How the…how'd a seal get out here?" Emily knelt down to pet it. Puppers just seemed to enjoy that.

"Puppers!" Lena nearly yelled.

Emily saw the scratch and Puppers missing eye. "Aww, who did that to you. I'm so sorry." Lena had practically given up on trying to get Puppers back. Puppers was looking over at the rock where Lena was, practically mocking her.

"What're you looking at?" Emily looked at where Puppers was looking. Lena immediately got down into the water, causing a splash. Even so, Emily swore she saw some humanoid figure. She wondered for a bit, then took off her top, shorts, and breathstroked in her bathing suit toward the rock. She got to it climbed up it, and looked all around it, though there wasn't much. Then Puppers popped up out of the water and onto the rock, giving Emily another scare, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the water. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, she saw Lena next to the rock. The two yelped at each other, the difference being Lena's sounding like she was on land. They both swam to opposite ends of the rock above the water with their backs against it. Emily was trying to figure out what she just saw, and Lena was trying to figure out what just saw her. Then Emily remembered the yelp from under the water. It sounded just like the voice that saved her.

"L-Lena, by chance?" Asked Emily, trying to catch her breath. "You…you saved me from drowning?"

The two calmed down and circled around the rock toward each other, and made eye contact with each other. "Uhm…Yeah, that was me." Said Lena. Emily immediately recognizes the voice.

"I…I never got to thank you. My name's Emily."

"Oh, yeah, no problem. So, I'm guessing you're totally freaked out by all of…" Lena made some gestures pointing to her whole mermaid self.

"Well kind of. But I'm completely relieved that you're real. I thought you were a hallucination for a day." Said Emily.

"Oh, yeah, nobody ever thinks merpeople are real." Said Lena.

"Is that what you are, a mermaid?"

"Well, yep."

"Do you have fins?"

"No, I have feet. The whole fin thing was made up because some drunkards saw some dolphins and called it a mermaid."

This made Emily laugh. This sent down an urge of realization how gay the two were for each other.

"Oh, bloody, I'm gay for a mermaid, that can't be normal, is that normal, I don't know, she's so cute, she saved my life, I want to…" Emily was panicking in her mind

"Oh, is this love? I think this is love. I don't know, Angela said that love is between a Merman and Mermaid, can it be between a mermaid and a human, one step back, can it be between two mermaids or two mermen, why is this so hard, my goodness she's so pretty, say something Lena, oh, I'm going to kill Puppers if Angela catches me for this." Lena wasn't much different.

Before the two knew anything, they were closer together, not knowing how it happened. Emily started sweating.

"Wow, is it hot out here to you? I'm so hot and sweaty." She said

"Merpeople don't sweat." Said Lena, despite the fact that if she could, she would be from every pore.

"Oh, sorry, I don't really know mermaid anatomy."

"Oh, don't worry it's ok…" Lena lunged forward slightly to try and calm her down and show she wasn't offended, but she accidentally landed on Emily's chest, their lips nearly touched. At this point Emily was sweating like a sinner in church and Lena was that close to breaking all laws of mermaid anatomy. Emily sure was hoping that she and Lena were feeling the same thing.

"Y-you wanna go to my place? My dad's out of town for a couple of days." Emily said

"Well, I'd like that a lot, but…"

"Great, let go." Emily started rushing toward the shore.

"Wait, Emily…" Lena went after her. She swam so much faster the shore than Emily did, and rested in the six inch shallows.

"Woah. I've never seen somebody swim so fast before."

"Yeah, well, merpeople kind of get good at that."

"Cool." Emily said walking onto shore. She turned around and saw Lena still sitting there. "You coming?" She asked, letting out her hand.

"Yeah…let's give it a shot." Lena got on her feet and walked onto the shore. She had lost all contact with water and felt fine.

"Come on, let's get in the truck." Emily said while grabbing her clothes. They walked together for a minute.

"I can't believe I'm walking with a human." Said Lena.

"I can't believe I'm walking with a mermaid."

"Yeah, we usually have rules about…" Lena was talking when her foot started to cripple. She yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Asked Emily.

"The water…get me to it." Said Lena.

Emily didn't have a moment to lose, she grabbed Lena under her shoulders and dragged her back to sea. Once she got back in contact with water, her foot returned to normal shape.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You see, when merpeople aren't in contact with water for too long, we start to cripple up like that. If it's not treated soon, we die." Said Lena.

Emily thought for a minute.

"Ooh, I have an idea. You stay right here, I'll be back in 10 minutes, maybe less." Said Emily.

"Ok, where're you going?" Asked Lena as Emily ran toward her truck.

"I'll be right back with a cooler, one big enough you should be able to fit."

Lena thought the idea was pretty great. Now she just had to wait to see if it would work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Lena waited patiently by the shore. Keeping watch for other humans, or worse, Angela. Puppers came by her side and started to snuggle.

"You are one naughty, naughty seal." She said as she held him closer.

She heard the hum of the pickup truck coming down the hill. She ducked down in case it was a different human, but rest assured it was Emily. The pickup truck drove onto the shore where it did a U-Turn. Emily got out of the truck.

"Sorry, it's probably not optimal." She said, lowering the tailgate and revealing a cooler. It was big enough that Lena could fit in it, though not very comfortably. Emily pulled it out and brought it to Lena.

"But my house isn't too far from here, five minute drive. You don't have to go if this bugs you."

"No, please, let's."

Emily brought the cooler into the ocean and began filling it up.

"Sorry, do you have to be in salt water? I didn't know if freshwater would hurt at all." Said Emily.

"Yeah, any type of water's fine, as long as I'm touching it."

"Oh, in that case, I have a pool you can be in so you don't have to stay cramped in this the whole time. And if chlorine bugs you…I've got a bathtub."

"Don't worry, that sounds great."

Emily closed the lid of the cooler and tried dragging it to the truck.

"Here, let me help you with that." Lena got up, opened the lid a bit and put her hand in it so she wouldn't cripple, and put the other hand under it to lift it up.

"Thanks."

Once they got the cooler into the trunk, Lena immediately hopped up, opened the lid, and sat in it. She couldn't get to a point where her whole body could fit and the lid would close.

"Do you think anybody else would see me I kept it open?" Asked Lena.

"Probably not, there aren't too many people in these parts. I don't even have neighbors. Kind of nice really. You should be fine."

Emily got in the truck and gave Lena a thumbs up, which Lena gave her one back. Then they started driving. Driving up to Emily's house, Lena was in awe at all the land that she was on. The land she was on and wasn't crippling. She saw the grass, flowers, rocks, trees. She had always wondered what life beyond the beach looked like, and she liked it, she liked it a lot. She wanted to see more of it, she just wished there was a way to explore this whole world without being confined to a cooler.

"We're here." Said Emily.

The truck parked at a one story condo house with white walls and a light brown roof.

"It used to be a vacation house, but they eventually just sold it as a house, so now me and my dad live here. But like I said, he's out of town."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only a couple weeks. It's weird, we move out here for work, and he leaves town just a little while later."

"What's he doing?"

"Some military stuff, I'm not supposed to go into detail, he's just living out here to keep a low profile."

"Well I'm sorry."

"Well, what're you doing in there? Go get in that pool."

Emily pointed to an open gate.

"Ok, here we go."

Lena hopped out of the cooler and made a mad dash into the gate, there she saw a rectangle pool and dived straight in. Emily watched her in amazement as the mermaid swam freely in her home territory.

"Oh wow. I haven't been in water this clean in centuries." She said.

"Really, I bet living in the oce… wait did you say centuries?"

"Well…yeah, I mean, I'm only 712 years old."

Emily was in shock "712? I'm only 17!"

"Yeah, mer-aging's weird. Believe it or not, I looked just like this 711 years ago."

"Really? How's the work?" Emily asked as she stripped to her bathing suit and got in.

"Well, merpeople aren't really born, we're made. Angela says that a great water wizard as old as the sky creates merpeople named Aquarius. He created me, and my family, and we just live. Merpeople are so rare though, it's not like we know how long we'll live."

"Huh. So who's this Angela?"

"She's, well, I guess kind of my sister, but she acts more like a parent. I can't blame her though, she's over 10,000 years old."

Emily was blown away at that

"Yeah, like I said, one day, I just woke up in the water, actually pretty close to here, I mean, as close as the other side of the isles go, and I was just wondering alone for a couple years. Then Angela and the rest of the gang found me and they took me in."

"Who else is in your family?"

"Well, there's Lucio, Angela found him off the coast of Brazil a few centuries before she found me. Then Genji, found in the waters of Japan under a volcano, a good millennia older than me. And there's Puppers, our seal."

"Oh, that seal on the beach with only one eye?"

"Yeah, he's a troublemaker."

"Yeah, how'd he lose his eye?"

Lena began to answer but then thought about it. "…that's a good question, I asked Angela about it and she said that she found him that way. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure how old he is. Probably made by Aquarius."

Emily climbed out of the water and sat on the ledge. "Well, can I get you something to eat at all? What do you eat?" She asked.

"Well I can technically eat anything within reason, but I kind of tend to eat seaweed and kelp, eating sea creatures is kind of cannibalistic."

"Well, I have seaweed chips, want to give those a shot?"

"Why not?"

Emily went into the house and came out with a box of seaweed chips, opened it, and put it on the ledge. Lena grabbed one and tried it.

"Not bad. Ooh, do you by chance have any biscuits?"

"Biscuits?"

"Yeah, I have a collection of soggy biscuits that I find in the ocean, I only eat them on special occasions because they're so good, but I hardly ever find them."

"Lemme be right back."

Emily ran into the house and back out with a box of biscuits in hand.

"Woah! I don't think I've seen so many in my life!" Said Lena.

"Well that's saying something."

Emily took out a biscuit and gave it to Lena, who bit into it immediately, and it looked like she was in heaven.

"Sooooo good. This is probably the best thing I've ever had in my life." Said Lena.

"I'm glad you like it."

"…miles better than the soggy clumps I've been eating."

Lena grabbed about six more and chomped them down in about five seconds.

"You know, I've always wondered about what lied beyond the beach, what was out in all this land." Said Lena.

"I bet."

"If I could have one thing, I would want to see all of it."

"You've seen the sea a ton though, I'd like to see some of that."

"Really? You'd be surprised at how empty it is."

"Empty?"

"Yeah, it's just bland. You know, this may sound weird, but my family doesn't just stay in one place. Well, we generally do for a century or so, but we hop from ocean to ocean a ton. But my favorite place I've lived in is a place down south. What was it you humans called it? Aunt… Ant…arkdi…"

"Antarctica? You liked there the most?"

"Yeah, it was the best for me."

"Why? It's barren, cold, terrible weather, nodbiy around except penguins…"

"Yeah, but here's the thing. Merpeople are practically extreme temperature immune. And what I loved about Antarctica was that there was snow everywhere, and since snow is frozen water…"

"You could be on land all you want." Emily finished Tracer sentence.

"You see? I loved running along the snow in the long sun. When it was summer the sun never set, so I would run for hours and hours, trying to find things, going on adventures, exploring new terrain. I bet you I'm the only person who's explored every inch of that island."

"That…that sounds really awesome."

"Yeah, we didn't live there too long, poor Genji melted snow everywhere he stepped. But Angela was saying that maybe we could someday move to the north side, see what's up there."

"The arctic circle? Not much land up there I'm afraid."

"Really? That's a bummer."

Emily saw her sadden a bit, hopped in the pool, and put her arm around her. Lena looked over at her.

"You know, I can't believe it." Said Emily.

"What, that you met a mermaid?"

"Nope, that I'm gay for a mermaid."

Emily went in and kissed Lena on the lips. There was no struggle, the two enjoyed it both equally, despite being a water hazard to Emily. The rest of the day, the two exchanged info about their worlds, played in the pool, relaxed in Emily's hot tub (really just a jet bathtub while clothed) and they both thought they were having the time of their lives. It eventually got late that night, the two were sitting in the "hot tub" and Lena was starting to fall asleep on Emily's shoulder. Lena thought to herself:

"Sorry Angela, but if this isn't love, I don't know what is."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Lena woke up lying down in a bathtub full of water. She saw on the right, Emily was combing her hair.

"Morning sleepy head." She said.

Lena was still half asleep from last night, then she looked at the window high up on the wall and could see daylight.

"Blast, what time is it?" Asked Lena.

"Almost 8:00."

"Oh no. Look, I need to get back to the ocean, I just need to check in with Angela, she's probably worried sick."

Emily was kind of sad to see Lena need to go, and Lena was sad to be going. Then Lena thought about Angela. Angela said that humans could capture mermaids and eat them, or put them up for display. She also said to be careful about love, some could abuse it. Now Lena was just worried, she was worried about what she'd gotten herself into. Emily had complete and total control over whether she got back to the ocean or not. For all she knew, she could be living in a bathtub as Emily's play thing for the rest of her life, or at least the rest of Emily's life.

"Ok then. Will I see you again?" Emily asked.

Lena calmed down after hearing this.

"Yes, I'll be back at the beach, sundown."

"Ok then."

Emily got Lena back into her cooler without her crippling and drove her back down to the shore.

"We're here." Said Emily. She went back and opened the tailgate. "Sundown?" She asked.

"Sundown. I promise." Said Lena.

The two departed with a kiss, and Lena hopped out of the cooler and ran into the ocean while waving goodbye. Emily knew she had some things to do until then, but for some reason, she just wanted to wait for her on the beach all day.

Lena swam through the water faster than a bullet, trying to get home as fast as she could. She was kind of ready to receive a firm punishment from Angela. Now she was wondering if she'd be able to see Emily again. Once she got to the ship, she slowed down a bit to try and sneak in. But almost immediately, she heard a voice she didn't want to hear.

"Where in Poseidon's seas have you been Lena?!" Asked Angel from behind her.

"Oh, Angela…umm, sorry, I was exploring and kind of just…fell asleep."

Lena turned around and saw Angela and immediately felt bad for her. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she had just been attacked by electric eels.

"Zip it Lena, I want the truth. You wouldn't go exploring here all day like that. I was worried sick, you just disappeared, and all there was…"

Angela thought for a minute and had a realization.

"Lena, what was Puppers doing in the beach?"

Lena was near dead at this point.

"I don't know, he's a troublemak…"

"Gosh dangit Lena! The boys were up until 2 AM, and I was up all through the night looking for you! I haven't slept yet, I'm too tired for your lies! Tell me the truth!"

Lena gave up all hope of getting out of this alive.

"I…I was on land…with a human."

Angela was furious.

"Of all the rules we had! When compared to you Puppers is an Angel. Why would you go on land? What if you crippled? Who was this human? Do you really know what they wanted. Lena, you could've died, why would you do something so stupid…"

Lena yelled back.

"Because I love her and she loves me."

Angela paused

"What was that?"

"I…I love her. And I know she feels the same for me."

She was ready. Lena was ready. Lena knew that Angela was about to murder her where she swam. Lena would never see Emily again, or anybody. Lena was finally going to find out what happens when a mermaid dies. Angela came closer. And when Lena thought it was the end of the line for her, Angela wrapped her arms around her and hugged her closer.

"Lena…I know how hard this must be. But everything I say to you, do for you, it's for your own good."

Lena almost became made with Angela, now it was at the point where Angela seemed like a parent who didn't understand their child's love for another.

"What?"

"Lena, I told you to stay away from humans for a reason…"

Angela was soon interrupted.

"Well what do you know about humans? It's not like you ever go near them." Said Lena, still being hugged.

"Lena, let me tell you a story."

Lena stopped struggling and got a bit more comfortable, she might be there for a while.

"Lena, when I was created, I was wandering for a lot longer than you were. But then I was taken in by a merman named jack, just as I took you in. I remember Jack fondly. In fact, he was the original owner of Puppers. Anyway, Jack and I loved exploring the ocean together, he taught me everything I knew: How to farm, how to swim faster, how to catch octopi. But he never talked about staying away from humans. There weren't many back then. But off the west coast of America, he eventually met one named Vincent. And I never saw Jack so happy. Vincent came down to the beach every day to see Jack. The two fell in love. Eventually, Vincent got a way to get Jack from the beach to his own home. I remember wishing them luck as they tried it. But that night, I woke up to the sound of fire and screams. I swam to the beach as fast as I could, where I saw Jack lying on his chest, crippling. I ran to him, I nearly started crippling myself. When I got to him, he said they killed Vincent, and were coming for him. I tried dragging him back to the water. But just as I was there, an arrow went through his heart, killing him. I remember, it made me so scared, so angry, I let out some sort of magic. I shockwave went through the beach, the next thing I knew…Every…last…human…in the area…was dead. So I wandered alone with Puppers for about a millennia before I found Genji. But Lena, I'm saying this because I can't let what happened to Jack happen to you."

Lena was taking it all in.

"But…but Emily's…Emily's…"

Lena's tongue was tied.

"Lena, it's been a long night, let me rest. But first…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Emily had been waiting by the shore next to her truck for nearly 30 minutes now. The sun was setting, so it was technically sundown. She was growing restless, not from Lena not showing up, just that she couldn't wait for Lena to show up. Her phone started ringing, and she immediately answered it.

"Hi dad…everything's fine, I've just been down at the beach a ton, doing chores, at work and such…well, kind of…I mean, there is this girl I met…she's…well…I'd be lying if I said there wasn't something romantic going on…yeah…her name's Lena…yeah she's so nice…no, she's a real…" Emily couldn't believe what she was about to say. "…she's a real fish out of water…" Emily looked at the ocean to make sure Lena wasn't there. "…yep…well, yeah…yeah…no, Hana turned out to be kind of a jerk…just too competitive…well I haven't really seen her in that area yet…ok…ok…ok love you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone and got back to looking at the ocean. Then she saw a blue figure come out of the water.

"Emily?" Lena called.

"Lena?"

Emily ran straight into the water, forgetting she was clothed. She dove and swam straight to where Lena was and hugged her.

"I missed you so much, I couldn't stop thinking about you today. And…" Emily stopped to feel Lena, she was unwell, worried, sad.

"What's wrong?"

Lena nearly started crying.

"Emily, I'm sorry. It…it's just…Angela, she sort of found out everything, and…well…"

Emily hugged Lena closer. "It's ok, it's ok. Shh. "

"Emily…I'm leaving."

"What?"

"Angela, she's been wanting to move for a bit, somewhere a bit warmer, and I guess she was going to surprise us all last night…and…"

"When are you leaving?" Asked Emily.

"Tomorrow morning."

Emily was in shock.

"She told me we were moving to a place called the Caribbean, and to tell you too."

"Lena, the Caribbean, that's like…5,000 miles away."

"I know."

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"No. She just told me to say my last goodbyes."

Emily started to sniff a bit too. But then she went in for a final kiss. It was so powerful, it sprung them underwater and they did multiple somersaults. They did it for nearly 30 seconds, and Lena knew that Genji and Lucio were watching, but she didn't care. The water wiped the tears from her eyes. She loved every minute of it. It probably felt better than anything she ever did in Antarctica. But then about a second after they broke the kiss, Lena felt a sharp shock in her back and went unconscious. She was stung by a jellyfish.

"Lena!" Emily and the boys yelled as they swam toward her. Emily brought Lena to the surface where Lucio and Genji met her up there.

"Not good, not good." Lucio said. Emily could tell who they were after all of Lena's stories.

"What happened?" Asked Emily.

"She was stung by a jellyfish. This can be lethal." Said Genji. "Go get Angela."

"On it." Lucio went swimming like never before.

Genji was carrying Lena on her back.

"Is she going to be ok?" Asked Emily.

"I…I don't know. Jellyfish are among the most dangerous things to merpeople, she may already be dead."

Emily shook at the thought, she almost started crying. Then Lucio, Angela, and Puppers surfaces a few feet away.

"Oh no, Lena!" Angela took Lena from Genji, and turned her over, revealing a massive cut along her spine. "Oh no, oh no." Angela's hand started glowing yellow as she waved it over the cut.

"What're you doing?" Asked Genji.

"Healing magic. It should soften out the edges, but…" Angela couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"Is it too late?" Asked Emily.

Angela started sobbing. "I…I think so."

Emily started crying as well. The two boys tried to stay strong, with Lucio shedding a tear or two. Even Puppers looked so sad. But then he let out a screech, and started glowing. Once Puppers was nothing but light, he morphed, everybody was watching with amazement. The light morphed into a manly shape. Then the light went away from him everywhere except from the top of his staff. The man wore a Navy Blue cape, with gold scale armor under it. He had longer blonde hair, a beard, an eyepatch over his left eye, and a crab claw for a left arm that held his wooden, barnacle covered staff. Angela immediately knew who it was.

"Aquarius."

Aquarius floated above the water.

"We have no time to lose, we need to get her onto the sand." He said.

"Wait, won't she cripple?" Asked Angela.

"Not if she's either fully dead, or half dead."

Angela was trying to figure out the concept. But was interrupted by everybody dragging Lena from the water to the sand. Aquarius flew over to where she was, Emily got in the dry sand, and the rest of them stayed in as much water as possible.

"Emily, we need a drop of your blood." Said Aquarius.

"What?" She asked.

"Not even I can cheat death, but we can bend it. Prick your finger and wipe it on Lena's forehead."

"Ok, but how?"

Genji began to draw his sword.

"No no! I just remembered, I have a pocket knife in the truck." Emily ran to grab it and pricked her finger with it on the run back, then wiped the blood on Lena's forehead.

"Stand back." Aquarius held his staff horizontally and started reciting a charm. Sand started to blow and eventually tornadoed around Lena. Then once the spell was over, all the sand blew away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Lena was moaning as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Oh, your awake, thank goodness." Lena could hear Emily talking to her.

"Emily?"

"Shh, can you open your eyes?"

"I'm trying."

It was kind of funny, it was the same way Lena had first met Emily.

"Here, drink some" She said. Lena felt a cup touch her lip as cold water poured into her mouth and down her throat. She had never felt so dehydrated before. Merpeople had stomachs that could filter salt out of salt water, so dehydration was never really and issue. But this was probably the best drink of water she had ever tasted.

Lena finished the cup full. "Mm, can I have some more?" She asked.

"Of course." Emily poured her another cup and fed it to her just like before.

Finally, Lena began to open her eyes where she saw Emily's smiling face, and a roof above it.

"I…I can't feel the rest of my body."

"Yeah, he said that would be a side effect."

"Who's he? Wait, where am I?"

"Lena calm down, it's ok." Emily was worried that if Lena got stressed, it might damage her body.

"You're in my house."

"How long have I been out?"

"About 17 hours."

"What happened?"

"You were stung by a jellyfish."

"And I'm alive?"

"Yep."

"So who's he?"

Emily got up and walked over to a bed side counter and grabbed a handheld mirror and sat back down in a chair next to the bed..

"So, last night, you were little short of dead, in fact, we all thought you died. But then, you know Puppers, he kind of transformed. He transformed into Aquarius, you know, the sea wizard you told me about?"

"Puppers was Aquarius this whole time?"

"Yep."

It all made so much sense to Lena.

"So, then what?" Lena asked.

"Well, Aquarius couldn't really revive the dead, but he did kind of bend his way around death, as he put it. So he saved your life…"

Emily looked down at the mirror.

"Only thing was, there was only one way to do it. But if you ask me, it was worth it."

Emily held up the mirror to Lena's face, and she saw it. Lena didn't have the bright blue sea hair she had before anymore, nor the visor. Instead, she had shorter brown hair with what looked like wind blown spikes. She also could see a white t-shirt she was wearing instead of her normal clothing.

"I'm…I'm…" Lena couldn't even say it with all the shock.

"Human." Emily finished her sentence. "I'm sorry if it's not what you want, but it was either this or death."

Lena looked at herself a bit closer. "You know what, I kind of like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I won't cripple?"

"Nope, but you can't breath underwater anymore, you can't do what Angela called 'blinking', not sure what that's about, your roughly as old as me, so we all decided just to call today your 17th birthday, happy birthday by the way, and Aquarius is doing some things around the world to show that you are a human that was born here, the government wouldn't like it if you weren't born the same way as anybody else. Also, I called my dad, and told him that you were a super nice girl whose house burned down, and he said you could stay as long as you wanted. I mean, as long as your not fussy."

"Aww, thanks." Lena mustered all the strength she could and sat up just enough to kiss Emily for a second. Then when she went back down, Emily just continued it for a bit more. "So this may sound a bit far fetched, but I kind of want to see the world…hopefully with you." Said Lena.

"Lena, that sounds amazing."

"Do you have any way of doing it?"

"Hmm…you know…the Royal Air Force sees the world, if you get fit enough, I bet you could do something where you get to travel to a bunch of different places. My dad actually says that when your off, you can use service planes to get from place to place like a vacation. I actually had my thoughts about it."

"Hmm, am I good enough for them?"

"Maybe not, but you can be."

"You think so?"

"How much do you know in maths?"

"The heck are maths?"

"Ok, maybe we have a longer way to go. But I'm sure we can figure it out."

The rest of the day, Lena was resting while she got the rest of the nerves in her body moving, while also talking to Emily about what it's like being human, and how to take care of her body.

At roughly 6:00 that evening, she almost had it.

"Want to try and get up?" Emily put out her hand, and Lena grabbed it as Emily pulled her back up. Lena slowly turned her legs around and planted her bare feet on the carpet, and held onto Emily and she tried to get up. Lena giggled a bit.

"I've never stood on this stuff before, it kind of tickles." Said Lena, holding onto Emily's shoulder.

Emily helped Lena walk onto into the backyard. She saw Angela, Lucio, and Genji all swimming in Emily's pool. She also saw what she figured was Aquarius, hovering over the patio on the opposite side of her. The ones in the pool greeted her with a "Hey!" But Lena was more interested in thanking Aquarius.

"Emily, is that Aquarius?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Can you walk me over to him?"

"Of course."

Lena and Emily slowly walked toward him.

"Aquarius, or Puppers, I guess…" Aquarius chuckled. "Is…is there anyway I can repay you? I can't thank you enough."

"Lena, your welcome, and I think you've shown your gratitude enough. But if you really want to repay me, as you put it, I think if you keep doing what you're doing, you'll be fine."

"T-thank you!" Said Lena. Genji and Lucio swam next to Lena asking questions and such. Emily helped Lena sit down to talk for a bit. Angela watched from a bit aways, Aquarius hovered next to her.

"Aquarius, like Lena, I can't thank you enough."

"Your welcome, it's my pleasure."

"So, what're you going to do now?"

"I'm needed elsewhere. Let's just say I'm the reason you never see a mermaid in a museum."

Angela chuckled for a bit. Aquarius created a whirlpool on the patio.

"This portal will take you back to the ocean when you're ready. It will close once all three of you are through it." He said.

"Ok…wait, before you go…"

"Yes?"

"Could you have done the same thing for Jack?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you?"

"I'm sure Lena can tell you."

Angela looked over at her.

"Goodbye, and good luck." He said as he whirlpool teleported away.

Angela swam over to Lena.

"Boys, is there any chance you can give me and Lena a minute alone? You too Miss Miller." She said.

"Of course." Said Genji. The boys swam to the other side of the pool.

"Call me when you need me." Said Emily to Lena. She went inside to prepare some food for the gang.

"How're you doing Lena?"

"Good, just trying to get some strength back to my legs."

"…Lena, however your feeling about this, I am so sorry…"

"It's fine Angela. Sure I may not live for several hundred millennia, or be able to swim like lightning, but now, I can spend the rest of my life with her, and hopefully see the world with her."

"Well, I'm glad to see you happy. I remember Jack wanted the exact same thing."

"Yeah…about Jack…"

"What?"

"I guess…there was something I saw. And I really hope it was real


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Lena was a bit fuzzy when she was waking up. She could see the sky and the sun and the clouds above her.

"W-where am I?"

She got up and noticed she was wearing a white T-Shirt and black joggers. Her hair was human like as well. She looked around, she was on a viking style ship, it felt like it had another floor below her. She looked at its redwood structure. She had never seen one like it before, not even at the bottom of the ocean. A manly voice echoed behind her.

"You the new mate?"

Lena turned around and saw a tan man with dark brown hair in a creme shirt and darker brown pants that looked like they were made in the dark ages.

"Did…did I die?" Lena asked.

"Well, if you're here, then you're either dead, or only half dead. Come here, me and Jack could use a hand with the sails."

"Jack?"

"Yep, he's up in the crow's nest untying the sails. And call me Vincent."

"I-is this a dream?"

"Nope, this is real."

"Where am I?"

"We're off the coast of Los Angeles."

Lena looked out to the shore. "That doesn't look like LA."

"Of course not, not in 632 B.C."

"What?"

"I'll show you in a minute, follow me."

Vincent walked Lena over to the mast.

"Oi Jack! We got someone."

Up on the sail was a blonde white man who was in the middle of letting some sails go.

"Oh, I gotta see this." He said.

He climbed down the ropes to where they were standing.

"Your Angela's little rascal, Lena right?"

"How did you know?"

"We've got a TV that peers into the land of the living, you put on quite a show for us." Said Vincent.

"H-hold…hold up. I need to figure this out…" Said Lena.

"Don't worry, figuring it out can be challenging, but let me show you around." Jack walked Lena up to the helm. Next to the wheel was a wheel with a clock and what looked like an automatic calandra on it. But the calendar read 8/23/632 B.C.

"We call this ship the slipstream. We've explored all over the world in it. It's our own heaven." Said Jack. "You thought that wasn't L.A?" Jack went over to the calendar and flipped the dials to 6/27/2019 A.D. Lena turned around and saw a beach of L.A in all its bustling glory. People everywhere.

"You weren't looking in the right time." Said Jack.

Lena was in awe.

"Want to see it at night?" Vincent turned the hands on the clock around, as he did, the sun sat and the lights of L.A lit up with vibrancy.

"Woah! Can they see us?"

"Nope. We can explore the deepest vaults of Fort Knox and nobody would know."

"You can go on land?"

"Yep. We've seen valleys before they form, islands emerge from the sea, dinosaurs, heck, we sailed the ocean before there was land." Said Jack.

"Wow, that… that sounds amazing, exploring every inch of the world that ever was or ever will be." Said Lena.

"Yep, you want in?" Asked Vincent.

"Oh I'd…" Lena paused for a bit. "I feel like I should take that offer in an instant, but there's something…"

"Missing?" Said Jack. "I know what that could be like. I don't know if I could live this kind of life without Vincent at my side." He said as he wrapped his arm around Vincent's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww, babe." Said Vincent.

"But if you're missing Emily, I can help with that." Said Jack.

"Really? But aren't I dead?" Asked Lena.

"Only half dead, but I think there's a way to change that. Vincent, got let the sails out."

"Ok."

"Lena, see the box behind you?"

Lena turned around and saw a lock box.

"There's some clothes in there, why don't you go below deck and change, there's a lavatory down there." He said.

Lena took the box downstairs while Vincent let the orange sails free and Jack manned the helm. A few minutes later, Lena came upstairs.

"Are you sure this is right?" Asked Lena.

She had an aviator's jacket and gloves, armor on her forearms, an orange spandex for her bottom, futuristic combat shoes, and orange goggles.

"Looks right to me." Said Vincent.

"Why do I need this?"

"Because you're going to get on a plane."

"Ok…but the spandex? Not too practical."

"Well, this ship can't only just explore our world." Said Jack.

"What…what are you saying?" Asked Lena.

"We've seen a ton of alternate universes from this one. Some crazy, some amazing, tons of cool stuff. But 98% of the ones where you exist, you wear that." Said Vincent.

"Wow. So you've seen alternate universes different from our own…"

"It's a lot to wrap your head around, I know. But what else would we do for all these millennia." Said Jack.

Lena thought for a second.

"We're here." Said Jack.

Lena looked out to sea and saw a small Biplane floating in the water. Vincent got a wooden plank out and connected it from the ship to the plane.

"What is this?" Asked Lena.

"It's a Biplane. It's what you're going to fly out of here in. You can use it to return to your body if it lives." Said Jack.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then you can explore in it to your heart's content."

"Ok. But I don't even know how to fly it."

"Do you?"

Lena thought for a minute.

"Ok…I'm officially freaked out! How can I know how to fly a plane? I never learned or anything, I hardly ever saw them in the ocean."

"In many alternate universes we've seen, we've seen millions of different versions of the same person, of you, of me, of Jack. But not once have we seen one of you, or anyone else for that matter, that has a different inside than that of their alternate doppelgängers. You're a pilot at heart, a speedy, heroic explorer that does nothing but good." Said Vincent.

Lena looked at the plane.

"Ok." She walked across the plank and slid into the open cockpit of the aircraft. She immediately started it up like second nature. "Hey, thanks you!" She yelled at the two.

"Your welcome." Said Jack as Vincent pulled in the plank. "Oh, one more thing Lena!"

"What?"

"Tell Angela I'm much happier here than I ever was alive."

Lena looked at Jack and Vincent so close together, so happy. She gave them a pilot's salute and took off into the sun rise.

"Did…did you really see all that?" Asked Angela.

"I like to think I did."

Lena had gotten her legs to sit cross cross on the patio.

"Ow." She yelped, there was something sharp in her back pocket. She pulled it out.

"What the…?" It was a fish hook on a piece of rope.

"What is this?" Asked Lena.

Angela was in awe. "I…I thought they… that's a fishhook that Jack wore, I…I thought he died with it." Then Angela realized, he did die with it.

"You…you really did see him. It all makes sense. Aquarius didn't save him because…because he was happier with Vincent." Said Angela.

"I…I think you're right." Said Lena.

"Lena, keep it, it's yours."

"Really? I thought you would want something of Jack's."

"Just keep it, it will be something to remember us by."

"Ok." Lena put it around her neck.

"Oh, you know what, I actually saw some of the alternate universes on my way back here."

"Really, like what?"

"Well, a lot of this thing called Over…watch or something, some kind of army we're in. There's actually a fair share of them where I'm married to Emily, but then there's some where I'm married to this weird, French, purple lady. There were some like this, only different, and…" Lena thought for a second. "A… a lot of things that I really…really hope I never have to see again."

Angela was laughing when Aquarius warped back above them.

"I almost forgot. Lena you may want this."

He materialized a small chest out of water, set it next to Lena, and then he warped away again. Emily walked over to Lena to see what it was. Lena opened it and saw mostly a ton of papers.

"National ID number, Birth certificate, Lance and Jenny Oxton, are those real people? School transcripts, nice grades there, drivers license, looks like a ton of thugs you need." Said Emily.

"Hmm." Lena pulled up a blank piece of golden paper.

"What is that?" Asked Emily.

"I don't…woaaah." Said Lena.

"Lena? Lena what's wrong?"

"Ask me a maths question."

"Oh…uh…what's the number of Pi?"

"3.1415926535…wow, I know so much, this paper, I guess it gave me academic knowledge I need."

"Wow, so those grades should be accurate."

The last few things in the box were two compasses.

"What do these do?" Asked Lena as she pulled them out. Then she noticed something, they didn't point north, they pointed at each other.

"Oh. Angela, here take one." Lena gave a compass to Angela and it point at the one Lena was holding. "I think this might be so we can find each other some time." She said.

"Really? Wow! Ok, well, I guess it won't be goodbye forever."

They all were there partying for about another two hours.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go." Said Angela.

Lena was a bit sad to hear this.

They all got onto the patio next to the portal. They all gave last hugs to each other. Genji was first onto the portal.

"Goodbye Lena, it was fun. Happy travels." Genji was smothered by water and warped away. Lucio was next.

"So…does this mean I can have your biscuits?"

"Get out of here!" Yelled Lena as he warped away.

Angela turned around and went to give Lena one last hug.

"Lena. I want you to think of everything I ever taught you over the centuries." She said.

"Ok."

"Now forget it all."

"What?"

"Go, live your own life. Your outside of my area now." Angela quickly broke the hug, went over to Emily and hugged her. "Please, take care of her."

"I will."

Angela walked onto the portal, turned around, and saw something. She saw Lena and Emily together. She smiled as she realized, just like Jack and Vincent, the two were much happier with each other than they may ever be in the ocean.

"Goodbye Lena."

The portal warped her away and immediately vanished.

"So…what now?" Asked Emily.

"Well…why don't we take this new body for a test drive?" Lena went in and started making out with Emily. Then Emily started to let go of the support she was giving Lena's lower body and Lena fell into the pool, taking Emily in with her. They both surfaced and started laughing while hugging each other.

-The End.

[From LoxtonLegend] Thank you so much for reading this. I'm glad to finally get this behind me, and I actually had a nice time working on it. As for Prowler…hey I'm working on it. But I'm going to take another break after this. But again, thank you for reading and see you later.


End file.
